Six and a Half Hour Birthday
by Centon-Nikki
Summary: Not sure on the title but it's a birthday oneshot for John


**Birthday OneShot for John. Hope everyone likes :)**

"So you're not coming?" John complained down the phone at his husband.

"The show was held up; it's not my fault, dear."

"It's never your fault."

John hung up before he could say anything worse. He was in a bad mood, anyone who knew him could tell. Of course, anyone who knew him should know why he was in a bad mood and be able to say those three simple words to make it better. Happy Birthday John. For some reason though, no one could fathom why he was in the mood he was. And to top it off. The one person who had actually said the words followed it up by 'I have some bad news'. April 23, 2013 was rapidly becoming his worst birthday ever.

So far he had yet to hear from his family and friends in America. His friends here on tour in the UK were too preoccupied getting ready for the show; even his best girlfriend, Nikki Bella was too busy to even say anything. That or she had forgotten like everyone else. He could have dealt with it if his husband of eight years was here with him, but he wasn't. He was in London, the show had started late and so was overrunning. There was no way they were going to be able to meet up before John had to leave for Belgium. And now, it was unlikely they would see each other before arriving back in the US. He officially hated this tour.

Randy was always the one who could make their work and home life balance. He did anything he could to ensure it. But today he was letting John down. John hated thinking that, as he waited in the locker room for the call to say he was up, he quickly sent a message to Randy apologising. It really wasn't his fault. It just grated that three weeks ago, John had managed to arrange for Randy to have the best birthday he could give him. Something which took a lot of coordination on John's part. It doesn't seem difficult for a guy like John to arrange but the reason he had an assistant was because he couldn't organise his own calendar, let alone make two coincide to arrange a birthday celebration.

As he got the call to be at gorilla position, John shook his head of the thoughts and forced himself to get in the right frame of mind to go out and put on the best show he could. The fans deserved the best. Not a half-baked performance because he couldn't celebrate his birthday the way he wanted to. He wasn't a selfish man, well at least not when it came to most things. His time with Randy however was something he hated to compromise on, especially when things weren't his fault.

By the time he got back from the ring, his phone was handed back to him, containing a message from Randy. Which made him both love the man and hate the man even more. Randy was level headed compared to John, something most people didn't understand. Maybe it was the anger management training he went on when he was younger. Not that John agreed he needed to go on the training. Randy had never lost his temper or even got remotely angry with John. That week was one of the longest in his life, knowing he couldn't see Randy whenever he wanted.

"John, need you a moment," Paul Levesque called across the backstage area. "Just had a call from the media guys in London. They lined up some last minute promotional work for you, hyping up the PPV and November's dates."

"When and where?" John asked, seeing no point in trying to fight it. His birthday was already ruined. He might as well try and find something to distract himself with.

"Tomorrow morning, it's a whistle-stop tour through Calais and a few places on the way to Belgium."

"When's my flight?"

"There isn't one; you're taking the channel tunnel tonight. I've got a driver waiting to get going."

"Fucking fantastic, thank you so goddamn much," John complained.

He could see the complaint was a shock to Paul. He never complained. Happy to do anything to help the company. Even when he was injured, John was always up for promotional work. And normally he wouldn't care, but today was the wrong day to tell him he had an overnight journey in a car, where he couldn't stretch his body out, only to be stuck in a car the entire day tomorrow until he got to the arena where he would then have to go one on one, two on two or any other combination they thought of, with the same guy for the next week. And it wasn't the guy he wanted to be in the ring with.

All John really wanted to do was see his husband, his Viper, his gorgeous man, and maybe just maybe get a little hands-y with him. God knows he hadn't touched him in a week. He wasn't looking for a whole day, just a couple of hours where he could trace those tattoos which covered his arms and the top of his back. The ones he fought so hard for Randy not to get, only to fall in love with at first sight. He even had to wait a while to get his hands on them while they healed.

And god, what he wouldn't do to feel his Viper's strong hands on him, gripping him tight before setting those lips loose on his skin. Damn that goddamn show for starting late. It was gut-wrenching to only be able to speak to him on the phone. He loved his Viper, his husband, the man who took care of his heart and soul every day. But no matter how much you loved one another; there was only so much you could get from a telephone conversation… late at night… when you were both already exhausted from your jobs.

Escaping from Paul's concerned gaze he went through to the locker room, grabbed his towel and headed straight through to the showers. He needed to calm his emotions, hell it wasn't even his hormones. He just needed to be with his husband and the pain of spending his birthday away from the one he loved was getting to be too much. He didn't like waking up by himself, even if it was his husband ringing to say happy birthday that woke him. And he sure as hell didn't like falling asleep by himself either, especially in a car.

Fifteen minutes and a few shed tears later, John was heading to the car, his iPod plugged in so he could switch off as soon as they were on the road. Call him antisocial but he didn't feel much like talking.

"How long is this taking?" he asked as he climbed into the back of the car.

"Couple of hours sir, then I hand over to another driver," he explained to John.

"Do I change cars or is it just you signing off for the night?"

"Just me sir, this car is going all the way through your journey."

"Fine; I'm getting what little sleep I can."

John was exhausted, both physically and mentally and it didn't take a lot to drift off into the lands of dreams. Sure he wasn't comfortable, but in his dreams he could be anywhere he wanted, and he wanted to be at home in his bed with his husband.

John was pretty sure it was a lucid dream because he could feel every touch from his viper, here every moan fall from his lips as John's hands explored his entire body, taking in every muscular contour, learning it all, making sure nothing had changed since the last time they'd seen each other. Committing every inch to memory. He was in complete control, the way he always was in the bedroom.

He heard those whispered words he'd wanted to hear all day, 'Happy Birthday'.

Something about his dream started to shift. He didn't feel in control anymore, no matter how much Randy appeared to moaning underneath him, the words he heard didn't match the movement of his lips. He even heard him speaking as he slipped his tongue into Randy's mouth to capture the moans, to reacquaint himself with his taste.

"Hey Mr Muscles, time to wake up," he heard Randy say. "Come on dear."

Fighting against waking up, and leaving his viper behind in bed, John eventually lost the battle and his eyes flickered open, landing on Randy stretched across the seat trying to wake him.

"I hate waking up inside a dream, it's a disappointment when I realise it's still just a dream," John murmured wishing to get back to the bedroom with Randy.

"It's not a dream; I'm here with you, live and in person," Randy said.

"Why should I believe you?" John asked grimacing.

"Two things, one, the way your dreams work they wouldn't allow me to say, 'put a goddamn smile on your face before I force one on you'," Randy said with a knowing smirk. "And two, I bet you haven't lost control in that dream yet."

"What the hell is that supposed to prove?" John asked, confused.

Randy leant in and captured his lips, pushing his tongue passed and melding it John's. John automatically grabbed Randy's head with his hands, dragging him closer. Okay, he was definitely real; no way could that kiss be in a dream. As they kissed, their tongues fighting for dominance the entire time, John suddenly allowed his brain to catch up and he pulled away.

"Did you organise this?"

"Of course," Randy said pressing his lips to John's neck. "I wasn't going to miss your birthday. I have it all planned out."

"Tell me," John insisted.

"Okay… we're going down to Folkestone, catch the channel tunnel across to Calais, get a little mattress time, then I'll be taking you to the airport, reluctantly, may I add, then as you catch your flight, the smackdown crew will be landing and I can meet up with them. We both get to the shows on time AND we get to celebrate your birthday, even if it's a little late."

"I love you… how much mattress time?"

"A couple of hours… maybe," Randy said. "Now come on, I'm not making out on the side of the motorway. I don't need a criminal record over here."

"Who's driving?" John said letting Randy pull him out of the car.

"I am, so no getting hands-y in the car," Randy warned with a smile. "At least not until we're on the train, then we can put the seat back and you will have thirty five minutes to do your worst."

"You mean my best?"

"With you it's the same thing," Randy said climbing into the driver's side of the car.

"Hey, Ran," John said getting his attention.

"Yes, dear," Randy said turning his head to look at John briefly.

"I love you, this is perfect," John said smiling at Randy.

They travelled down the motorway, catching up, telling each about everything they had done. Though they had already spoken to one another each night, neither man cared as they were able to go into more detail and they could see each other's faces as they relayed the stories.

The two hour trip down the motorway was just what John needed. He had his husband to himself. His hand was able to sit on Randy's leg comfortably, constantly reminding him this wasn't a dream. After a long week of not seeing him, Randy was here with him. Realising that obviously Paul was in on the plan, he sent a message to the Chief Operating Officer, thanking him for the help. John wondered whether there was anyone else who was in on it, Nikki, maybe or his family.

"Where's your passport?" Randy asked as they approached the departure point.

"In my suitcase," John said indicating the back of the car.

"Okay, Paul said you were going via the channel tunnel didn't he?"

"Yeah."

"Didn't think you might require your passport?" Randy said joking lightly with his husband. "Or were you too busy feeling sorry for yourself?"

"If I didn't before, I sure as hell know I'm not in a dream now, you'd never speak to me like that," John said pushing Randy lightly admonishing him. "I shouldn't let you get away with it."

"Please, like you won't get your revenge," Randy said with a knowing and wanting look to John.

"Since you want it so much I might not take my revenge. I might make you suffer."

"You aren't able to stop yourself," Randy teased. "I forgot as well. We're going to have an hour before the next departure. Fancy taking a stroll around the port to stretch your legs. You've been in the car for a while now."

"You think they'll be any coffee stands there, you've been driving all this time, you either need caffeine or sleep," John said running his hand along Randy's leg.

"Let's see what there when we get there," Randy said taking John's hand and bringing it to his lips. "I'm okay for now though."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

When they got to the departure port, they parked up and checked in. There was a coffee spot so they stopped off and picked up a drink and a bite to eat each and took a stroll around the area. More than ever, John felt amazing, having Randy with him, Randy's arm around his shoulders as his looped around his waist. This was the perfect birthday present he could imagine. They'd given up trying to come up with gifts a few years back since their jobs meant they could easily pick up anything they wanted without worrying about the cost. If they picked up a gift it was something sentimental they'd seen that day when they were together.

After finishing their drinks, they walked back to the car, John keeping his head leant against Randy's shoulder as the made the short trip.

"Tired, babe?"

"I haven't been sleeping well."

"Why not?" Randy asked concerned.

"Don't have you in my arms," he said as though it should be obvious.

"Well, since you need some strength when we get into Calais, why don't we switch it up," Randy suggested. "I need to stay awake for a while longer, but you can curl up into me and get a little sleep. I'll wake you when we get to the hotel."

"I'm waiting for you to say you booked the honeymoon suite," John joked.

"It didn't have one," Randy joked leaning against the car as they made it back. "What do you say, want to sleep for a bit?"

"I can sleep leant against you like this no need to get in the car," John said wrapping both his arms around Randy.

The pair did just that, John dozing off against Randy as they waited the rest of the hour until it was time to board the train. Randy helped John into the passenger seat of the car and he moved round to his side just in time to get moving. As soon as the car was in its place on the train, he slid his seat as far back as it would go and then tilted the chair so he could lie back. Before he did, he tugged on John's arm.

The older man, in his sleep induced haze, realised what Randy was doing and moved across to the driver's seat. Randy shifted to his side and let John spread out on the chair and then lowered his head down onto John's shoulder. John smiled in his sleep and wrapped his big arms around Randy, muttering something about perfection before drifting off again.

Randy struggled not to drift off himself lying in John's arms; also realising he'd done the wrong thing by moving John to his seat. He'd have to wake John up to get him to move back in half hour when they arrived in France. Which he tried to do when the notification sounded over the intercom. John fought to stay asleep but Randy mentioned the hotel and John was awake within seconds. More awake than he'd been all day. He was finally going to get his hands on Randy's body.

"I'm awake," John said, instantly moving back to his own seat as Randy straightened his. Within quarter of an hour, Randy was leading him from the car into the hotel lobby. The hotel clerk was prompt with signing them in and John took the key, taking control with a smirk from Randy. They were about to have some fun and John knew Randy wasn't going to fight it.

Their room, a basic room primarily taken up with the bed and just a small walkway all the way around, was exactly what they needed. They didn't need the honeymoon suite for what they had planned. Neither man had any preconceptions; they were stopping solely to have sex.

As soon as the door was closed, John was on Randy, pulling his head down to capture his lips. John was hungry for Randy. He hadn't been this hungry since their wedding night. He wanted to taste every inch of his body. As he feasted on Randy's neck, John's hands worked the buttons of his shirt, grateful Randy had been considerate enough to where a shirt so he wouldn't need to stop kissing him.

As each button slipped open, John's lips moved down Randy's body. It was only when the last button was undone that John moved back up, attacking Randy's chest, latching onto his nipples, running his tongue over the hard nubs.

When Randy's moans died down and his hands moved to John's head, John moved down and bathed Randy's abs, spending as much time on each as he wanted.

"Legs… getting weak…" Randy moaned to John, indicating he wanted to move from the door.

John hooked an arm under Randy's butt and lifted him from the ground, carrying him over to the bed and throwing him down. He lifted Randy's legs and pulled his sneakers and socks off, letting his hands travel over the material of his pants and journey up the long legs to the zipper. His fingers made quick work of the fastening and then gripped the material tight before pulling his pants down, revealing his husbands throbbing cock, causing him to lick his lips in anticipation of what he wanted to do.

"One day you're going to get caught out when you go commando," John warned with a grin. "I just hope I'm there to see it."

"You're wearing too much Orton," Randy said without acknowledging John's comment.

"You know that's the plan right," John said whipping his shirt off. "To be able to be known as John Orton in the ring, not worrying about what people think."

"Sounds good baby, but if you truly don't care, you wouldn't worry about what people call you," Randy said hooking his legs around John's waist and pulling himself up.

"I just want everyone to know who I love more than anything in this world," John said as Randy tackled the zipper of his pants and letting them fall to the floor.

"The people that matter do; to be honest dear I don't care whether the fans know or not. Besides if they find out, then Vince trivialises everything about us and turns us into Billy and Chuck," Randy said trying to deter John from his thoughts. He needed this as much as John, which he hoped the finger playing with the waistband of his boxers indicated. "Now lose these."

"It may not be our bedroom… but it's A bedroom… I'm in charge," John said kissing Randy in between each sentence. John let Randy wind his arms up and around his neck and bring him down into a kiss, only John then kept the momentum going so Randy's back on the mattress once more, John crawling on top of him, keeping their lips attached the entire time.

Randy clearly wanted his boxers gone though because from the moment John took over the kiss his hands were sliding down John's back, gripping his ample butt cheeks and pushing the material away, using his feet to push it down his legs. It was only when Randy drug his feet along John's calves and up the back of his thighs, edging in toward his prize that John suddenly stopped.

"I left my suitcase in the car," he said.

"Don't need it."

"It's got the lube in, your favourite as well," he continued.

"Johnny you don't need your suitcase, trust me," Randy said. "You married a truly resourceful man. I wasn't going to let anything get in the way of this."

"Meaning," John enquired.

"If you look in the back pocket of my pants you should find a few packets."

"Hmmm, a few packets," John said with a grin as he moved to get Randy's pants from the floor. "Do you have plans?"

"Actually, yes. I plan to let you have your way with me as many times as you can before we have to head to the airport," Randy said. "Now can we get down to it, because we just keep talking at the moment."

John didn't say another word to Randy; he crawled back on top of him and continued with what he was doing before he remembered the lube, kissing Randy. He pinned Randy's hands above his head, holding him down but his younger husband always managed to find a way to keep touching John. Those long legs of his locked firmly around John's waist giving him the leverage to grind up against John's hips.

Well, two could play that game. John rolled his hips against Randy's movements and the pair lay writhing against one another, tasting the other's lips, neck and shoulders at the same time.

Whatever they could reach they were feasting on. Even when John reached over for one of the packets of lube they continued on touching one and kissing one another, getting their fill before they had to be on their way again.

John put some of the lube on his fingers and rubbed it gently around Randy's opening. It has been a week since they'd last had sex and John knew Randy would be a little tight. He pressed against Randy's entrance until his muscles opened up for him and his finger slid in, enveloped in the Randy's tight walls. Randy moaning slightly at the invasion, John knowing straight away it was a good moan. He started pumping his finger straight away, avoiding the spot which would push Randy to brink a little too soon. John wanted to make this last.

For a few moments, he watched the reactions on Randy's face as his finger explored Randy's tight cavern. He eventually added a second finger, stretching Randy out slightly, getting him ready to take his cock. Randy's slight moans were getting him hot and bothered, but there was one particular sound which Randy made that really turned him on. He changed the angle his fingers were thrusting in and on the next inward stroke; he brushed against Randy's spot.

"Ohhh fuucckk," Randy cried, half moaning, half whimpering. "Again."

"Mmm, I love you begging," John whispered in Randy's ear as he hit the spot again and again.

"Johnny, now… I need you now… god, please," Randy cried, writhing under John's touch.

John's smile must have lit up the room because he couldn't stop beaming as he heard Randy's request over and over. He wanted in as much as Randy wanted him in there. He pulled him fingers free and quickly lubed his cock before positioning it at Randy's opening. Before pushing in, John teased Randy by rubbing the head of his cock against him, only to find it made his situation worse as well. He needed this just as much as his husband.

John pushed in slowly, savouring the feeling of being home inside of Randy. As soon as he was all the way in, buried as deep as he could go, John captured Randy's lips in another kiss. One that wouldn't stop until they were out of breath. As their tongues melded together, memorising the taste of one another, John rocked his cock in and out of Randy, slowly taking them on a trip to the stars.

Randy's hands explored John's body as John held Randy tight to him so there wasn't a slither of daylight between their bodies. The only sounds coming from Randy were gasps and moans as John hit all of his spots, knowing exactly what his lover needed to make it perfect. For John, it was already perfect, he had Randy, in his arms, moaning for him.

As the pressure built up inside of them, John quickened his pace to help push Randy to his completion. His moans grew louder and he dropped the occasional swear word and John loved every second. Moments like this were few and far between. Usually the couple were loud and obnoxious when they were going at it, but not today.

"Johnny… close," Randy moaned, gripping John tighter with his hands. John knew he was trying to hold on until they could go together and he would probably have bruises to show for it later in the day.

"I'm… I'm there," he moaned, his breath ragged as he tried to speak right before he shot his load into his husband. "Fuck… Viper."

"Johhhhnnnnnyyy," Randy cried as John's explosion triggered his. His cum shooting out between their bodies.

John collapsed down on top of his husband momentarily before pulling out and finding something to clean them up with. As soon as Randy was clean, John pulled back the sheets on one side of the bed and indicated for Randy to climb under.

"You haven't slept properly, time you did," John instructed.

"As long as I can curl up with you," Randy said, letting his softer side come through.

"Like I could leave you alone while we're in the same city," John said climbing in the other side of the bed and dragging Randy into his arms. "You're my husband, and I love you. Especially for this amazing birthday."

"Anything for you," Randy said placing a kiss over John's heart. "I think you were a little distracted when we were checking in, but I left a wakeup call for us. Thought we might be tired."

"What happened to as many times as possible before we have to get to the airport?" John asked with a chuckle.

"You were too thorough, dear."

"Don't call me, dear."

"Sorry, dear," Randy said yawning as he curled into John, his eyes drifting shut as John kissed the top of his head.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Please review :)**


End file.
